


In Formal Wear

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their siblings' wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 19 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- In Formal Wear

The day of their siblings' wedding was not something he particularly looked forward to. Despite this, Seto is still supportive and dresses the part. 

Seto feels he is never going to agree with his brother (and now, his brother-in-law as well) about the fitness of Mokuba's bride but he keeps his mouth shut. Even now, even as the officiator asks, "Do you, who are assembled here, support this union?" saying something against it or for it or even nothing at all seems wrong to him. 

He doesn't understand how Joey can proudly stand there and give away his only sister. Seto doesn't know how he can live with sharing his brother with another person, no matter how nice and sweet she is.

For so long it was just him and his brother. But from now on it will be him, his brother, his sister-in-law, and maybe, unless he can get ditch him, his brother-in-law, too. 

In the end, they are married. The ceremony is beautiful and the couple is glowing. They all dance the night away, but Seto sulks.

When Joey goes to join him in the corner, Seto can't help but roll his eyes.

"I don't understand how you can be okay with this," he says without preamble.

"If it makes my baby sis happy, I'll support her."

Seto snorts.

But he realizes that somewhere along the way, Joey became more mature than him. Joey is more grown up to know that you can't keep your little sister little forever.

Maybe he should grow up, too.


End file.
